Vivo estoy
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: Hay personas que sólo pueden vivir en su mente, en el mundo irreal.


_«Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Terajima, que sino serían en su mayoría homosexuales o asexuales dependiendo mi gana (?)»._

* * *

Una voz le habla entre la oscuridad, esa voz se escucha lejana, pero es tan difícil descifrar lo que dice por alguna razón, es como si estuviera entre una pared de distorsión. Es culpa de la oscuridad, no puede sentir nada, la voz no puede alcanzarlo. Nunca lo hará.

Al fin abrió los ojos: ante él se encuentra la visión de un autobús vacío, sólo él en el último asiento en dirección desconocida, entre sus manos el boleto en otro idioma y que tal vez escrito este a dónde se dirige, miró a la ventana y sólo un paisaje vacío, desierto, sin vida… Era demasiado familiar, no acogedor, pero ese lugar lo abraza muy bien.

No podía ver al conductor, en que no le importaba mucho, pero la carretera desértica comenzó a transformarse en algo distinto, demasiado irreal. Aun así, no se levantó de su asiento, se limitó a mirar por la ventana como un desierto transmutaba a deformaciones rocosas… eso cree al principio.

Él era llevado a ese lugar sin retorno.

El autobús se detiene, las dos puertas se abren y sabe que debe bajar, ha llegado a su destino. Lo que una vez creyó como deformaciones de rocosas son personas o edificios destruidos. Había estado ciego demasiado tiempo porque no hay desierto, pero tampoco hay vida; no de la manera que uno espera. El cielo es rojo, el viento arroja sangre y polvo, gritos son los soplidos rojos.

Se encuentra en el lugar dónde la mentira reina y los demonios habitan. Tan rápido los mencionó ellos aparecieron, arrastrando a la gente por el suelo o golpeandolos, los gritos ajenos son potentes y destructivos, los demonios no tienen rostro, algunos ni "cabeza" puede verse. Golpean y desgarran piel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se gira, a su lado una mujer con la cabeza abierta y dónde más de uno come su cerebro.

—No lo sé —contestó, los ojos de tono chocolate de esa persona eran hipnóticos y a la vez se reflejaba alguna maldad más intensa que todo a su alrededor.

—¿Es así?

—No lo recuerdo… —murmuró, la forma en la que lo miraba y sobre todo la sensación que le causaba era peor que ver como se la comían, en realidad en todo ese tiempo ahí parado no había sentido terror hasta que ella le habló. Era peor que los demonios y gritos de desesperación.

—¿Por qué? —Ella hablaba de manera tranquila, pausada y directa, le causaba una frustración interna, se estaba enojando y no comprendía la razón. No la hallaba.

—Merezco estar aquí.

—¿Lo mereces?

—Así lo siento.

—¿No sería más preferible sufrir en un lugar que no fuera eterno?

—¿Hará preguntas siempre? —Ella era horrible, peligrosa y espantosa, lo peor no era porque otros seres comieran de ella; sino porque era un demonio y sin siquiera tocarlo lo estaba torturando.

—Quizás, ¿te estoy lastimando?

Mordió su labio, no le daría la satisfacción. Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, sin importarle que viera y a que demonios enfrentarse, prefería todo ello a pasar otro segundo al lado de ella. Aun así escuchaba como la voz de ella hacía eco en su cabeza, se filtraba por los gritos y se implantan como bichos escupiéndole preguntas o peor diciéndole que no tenía escapatoria.

 _«No puedes escapar. Decidiste este lugar eterno, yo estaré aquí de manera eterna. Escogiste esto»._

Tropieza con algo, luego mira que es el cuerpo de joven de cabellos negros y una marca en su…

 _—Yo no estoy aquí._

Deja de mirar, no puede verlo, no puede seguir. Lágrimas se fusionan con su sangre y ahora agoniza, sus gritos son insistentes. Siente algo deslizándose por su cuerpo, no sabe qué es. Cuando la mira la identifica como una serpiente carnosa y deforme que sube por cuerpo, lo somete ahí mismo. Un enorme gusano carnoso con un aguijón en su cola que introduce en su brazo, mira como sus venas explotan, el gusano entra en su interior, quema, duele… un último grito hasta volver a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Despierta sobresaltado, con el sudor frío por todo el cuerpo en una habitación oscura y abandonada. Mira a todos lados tratando de recordar cómo llegó ahí.

Está seguro que había alguien con él antes de cerrar sus ojos, pero no hay nadie y aun así la sensación en su cuerpo es permanente.

No estaba muy seguro si debía quedarse ahí, sobre todo por la razón de no saber cómo terminó en ese lugar. Buscó a su lado entre el polvo y hojas secas alguna pista, sólo encontrando una cámara de vídeo que al menos lo ayudaría a salir de esa habitación.

El eco de sus pisadas por los pasillos oscuros de lo que ahora creía como un hospital o similar le causaban un poco de escalofrío y no eran nada agradables.

Camina y sigue caminando, en ningún momento ve alguna salida o escaleras que lo lleven a un segundo piso o al último, es como un laberinto lleno de sillas de ruedas, camillas, tijeras, jeringas en el suelo, etc. Nada, sólo él en ese lugar. No sabe si es buena idea entrar alguna habitación o intentar buscar alguna ventana para salir por ahí, siente que si lo hace descubrirá cosas que no quiere; más temibles que un fantasma.

* * *

Siguió caminando por un largo tiempo sin esperanza de hallar la salida, evitando acercarse a las puertas, no deseaba estar cerca de una y al final estaba frente a ella apunto de abrirla. Se abrió por su cuenta, la puerta había tomado el valor que él mataba, dentro de esa habitación la voz de alguien que conocía gritaba el nombre de Raichi.

No se quedó a esperar otra cosa salir de ese lugar y comenzó a correr.

La voz lo perseguía gritando y gritando, él igual grita entre momentos en los que recupera la voz.

* * *

Como una pantalla con mala señal los recuerdos se hacen visibles ante él, la forma en la que muere y él sólo se queda con el cuerpo sin vida. Sin Raichi, no controla nada. Los gritos son sus gritos en ese momento, ahora.

Toda la oscuridad es reemplazada por el azul de cielo y el mar de sus lágrimas. Es conciente de nuevo del mundo, de lo real que todo ello es su mente, pero no la muerte de Raichi, esa sigue tan viva como él lo está.

El mar comienza a absorber a Sanada de nuevo a las profundidades de la oscuridad, no pelea para permanecer en la cordura y dolor de la realidad. Mira la luz del cielo que aun lo esta sosteniendo, que aun le dice "Estás vivo y él no".

 _«No estoy muerto, no estoy maldito. Sólo soy un loco, un loco que se perderá de nuevo en su mente…_

 _En mi mente no está él y yo no existo…_

 _No tengo más y aún respiro._

 _Vivo estoy...»_

Era un cobarde que huía de la realidad, pero a veces no existe la fuerza para poder luchar, no se encuentra y ni se desea, sólo quiere perderse en el mundo eterno de su mente. Ser un alma condenada y lo estaba, aferrado al mundo terrenal en el cual el infierno y desesperación se desatan.

* * *

—Es la segunda vez en seis meses que el paciente se aduce a él mismo a un estado de Mitomanía y Solipsismo.

—Así es. Hace dos días respondía mis preguntas de manera consciente, sabía hasta cierto punto que era "real" y hoy mismo amaneció en el estado que ingresó.

—Entonces tendremos que interferir el tratamiento con otras pruebas. No olvides que este atado a su cama cuando intentes hacer preguntas o tratará de escapar como en la otra ocasión.

—Así será —dijo Rei al ver desde la pequeña ventana a su paciente; por un segundo paciente y doctora se miraron a los ojos, la voz nunca llegaría a esa oscuridad—. Al menos sigue vivo —susurró, apuntando en su carpeta el seguimiento y avance de su paciente Sanada Shunpei.

* * *

Esto es el intento de joder mi amor por esta pareja, la idea sólo nació y bueno, termino así (Culpen a Sia. Ella me hizo matar a Raichi [?]). No buscaba regresar al mundo del fanfic con algo tan raro (?). Así son las cosas. Lo escrito, escrito está.  
Agradezco si me dejan un comentario ya sea para odiarme o no sé tirarme un tomate, me gusta y más con sal. :D

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
